


fool me once (shame on you)

by teddy_or_something



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, But also, Choking, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hand Jobs, I write sub Bo a lot guys, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, implied endgame bokuaka, implied endgame sakuatsu, ngl this shit is wild asf, not sure if this counts as a plot but, rarepair hell, yeah never mind this is definitely porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_or_something/pseuds/teddy_or_something
Summary: Bokuto is the epitome of bold, but confessing to his crush was too much even for him. It seems like Atsumu doesn’t have such reservations, however, if the lines of scratches going down his back today are any indication.In which Miya Atsumu is happily dating Akaashi Keiji, and Bokuto Koutarou is unhappilynot.(I'm not sure of the etiquette for tagging pairs, so just know that bkak and skat are heavily implied but don't actually happen within the realm of the fic. It's more of a one sided thing, so just be aware)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	fool me once (shame on you)

Atsumu and Akaashi first start getting to know each other in January. It’s the beginning of a new year, filled with new opportunities and new experiences and new _loves_ , and Bokuto can’t help but to notice how they’re just _going_ for it. 

He used to be one of the only people that Akaashi confided in aside from Kenma, whom he’d gotten closer with during their third year of high school. Now, Akaashi’s replies to his rapid fire texting have gone down, and the messages he sends of his own volition are pretty scarce too. 

Meanwhile, Atsumu has loads of conversations with Akaashi, and he makes sure to tell the whole team about them too. 

Bokuto supposes that he should be happy about them getting together. After all, he knows how difficult it is for Akaashi to make friends outside of his coworkers, let alone _date_ , but this still doesn’t sit right with him. Probably because Bokuto has been in love with Akaashi for the longest time, yet Akaashi has never expressed even an inkling of interest in Bokuto for the entire time that they’ve known each other. 

As observant as Akaashi is, he’s failed to notice Bokuto’s attraction to him (or, perhaps he’s just ignoring it). Either way, Bokuto wishes that he’d have just outright confessed. At least he’d know for sure that nothing would ever be able to happen between him and his former kohai. 

Alas, Bokuto is the epitome of bold, but confessing to his crush was too much even for him. It seems like Atsumu doesn’t have such reservations, however, if the lines of scratches going down his back today are any indication. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Sakusa glaring at the setter’s shoulder blades. Normally, he wouldn’t think much of it -- Sakusa is always glaring at Atsumu for some reason or another -- but this time, he’s also gripping his locker door so tightly that his knuckles have turned white, and Sakusa doesn’t usually get angry, just annoyed. Bokuto knows that he’s had a thing for Atsumu for as long as they’ve been on the team, but it looks like the chances of them getting together now are slim to none. He doesn’t say anything about the marks, though, and neither does Bokuto, so it looks like they’ve both decided to ignore their feelings and let the setters do… whatever it is that they’re doing together. 

Anyways, they have more important things to be focused on right now. Namely, the match that's starting in just a few minutes. The opposing team isn’t all that impressive, so there’s really nothing for him to be worried about, but he’ll take stressing over the other team's blockers over contemplating the nature of Atsumu and Akaashi’s relationship any day. 

They head out to the court and begin their warmups, Bokuto forgoing the usual front flips in the midst of his ire. He instead shoots a trademarked Bokuto Beam up to the crowd and shouts out his catch phrase, an echo of _‘HEY HEY HEY’s’_ following right afterward. The sound of so many little children cheering him on fills him with pride, though, so he decides to do a few tricks for them after all, the short routine a show of true athleticism. 

The match goes down without a hitch, as they already knew it would, and then they’re back in the locker room, back to seeing those stupid scratches on Atsumu’s back and _is that a hickey on his hip bone?_

Then he turns to Bokuto, the offending mark which, in fact, _is_ a hickey, and thanks him for a good game. Not a congratulations. He thanks him for hitting all the sets properly, thanks him for not being a doofus, and Bokuto thinks that maybe he’s not yet done hitting things for the night. 

But then Atsumu pulls on a shirt, and the moment is gone, and Bokuto is left reeling at how petty he can be. He wants to hit Atsumu for what? His personality? It’s not much of a change of pace from the usual. 

But you know what is?

“Akaashi!”

“Ah, Atsumu-kun.”

Atsumu- _kun_?

Atsumu walks up to him, his bleached blonde hair bouncing with each step that he takes, and gets right up into Akaashi’s personal space. Bokuto watches as he begins to speak under his breath to the shorter man, watches Akaashi roll his eyes, watches him pull Atsumu down by the collar and plant a wet one right on his mouth. 

Then his view is obscured by Sakusa walking by and scoffing, tossing a “hurry up so we can get to the bar” over his shoulder, and Bokuto very much agrees. What a blatant show of PDA! Have they no shame?

A moment later, Hinata bounces into his field of vision, talking quickly about how he’s ready to go get drunk and celebrate, and Bokuto decides that he agrees with _that_ too, because he’s very ready to drown his near-constant state of inner turmoil with a shot or two. 

He lets the energetic redhead drag him away and doesn't say a greeting to Akaashi. It’s fine though, because Akaashi doesn’t even look over when he walks past. 

The club is loud and rambunctious and dimly lit, which makes it the perfect place for people to grind on each other without being reprimanded. Bokuto ignores the dance floor, though, doesn’t want to watch people be so wrapped up in each other (he’s seen enough of that already in the past few weeks), and instead makes a beeline for the bar. 

There, he finds Sakusa and Meian already sitting, speaking lowly despite the volume of the club. Sakusa’s already got three empty shot glasses next to him while Meian seems to be nursing his first (and probably only) beer. 

Bokuto slides into the empty space between Sakusa and some other waiting patron and orders himself a tequila shot of his own. It comes quickly in a glass so clean he wonders how expensive the place is and whose bill their drinks are being charged to, but the thought floats away once he licks the rim of the glass and downs the drink, wincing at the bite of it. He sucks on the lime almost like an afterthought, then looks over to where Sakusa is sitting.

“Rough night,” the curly-haired man says, as if in explanation for the three empty glasses in front of him. He usually doesn’t drink things prepared by other people, but it looks like today is a special case. 

Bokuto nods. “Mhm.” 

Meian has excused himself, so it’s just them left. They sit there in comfortable silence, Sakusa waiting for Bokuto to catch up with him before ordering another drink, and it’s fine, they’re fine for right now. 

And then, once again, Atsumu has to ruin it. 

He and Akaashi stride up to the bar, talking loudly. Their faces already have a sheen of sweat on them, probably because the club is so packed, or so Bokuto would think if they weren’t both sporting new, matching hickies. 

Atsumu speaks first. “You two look _lonely,_ ” he drawls, arm draped possessively over Akaashi’s shoulders, leaning forward onto Bokuto’s back. “Aren't you having fun? The drinks are on me!” 

Bokuto nods at the information, then waves the bartender down and orders some stupid cocktail drink for 1800 yen. 

“We were having tons of fun,” Sakusa answers, “‘till you came over.”

“So _mean_ , Omi-kun!”

“We were just going to dance,” interjects Akaashi, composed as ever. “Did you want to join us?”

“Join us?” asks Atsumu. “That’s a lil kinky, babe.”

“Oh, is it?” Akaashi shoots back coyly, and then Bokuto has to look away because when has Akaashi ever been _coy?_

“We’re fine,” says Sakusa for the both of them, and Bokuto silently thanks him, because he’s not entirely sure that his voice is working at the moment. 

" _Ooooo_ kay," Atsumu looks back and forth between the both of them. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're great!" exclaims Bokuto, but he’s looking directly at Akaashi. "Perfectly alright. Excellent."

"I see," mutters Akaashi, looking slightly confused. "Well if you change your mind-"

"I can find you being absolutely indecent on the dancefloor with Miya?" Bokuto asks, emphasizing the use of Atsumu's last name because goddamnit, he's _petty_ and he's tired of pretending like he isn’t. 

Akaashi's brow twitches. "Indecent? We'll just be dancing like everyone else in this club."

Sakusa speaks up this time, because apparently he's just as irrationally angry at them as Bokuto is. "Are you implying that damn-near having sex on the dancefloor is not indecent?" he asks. "Because that's what they're doing."

"What's yer deal?" Atsumu questions, squinting at the two of them. "It's a _club."_

"Then go dance," says Bokuto. "We'll be here-"

"Being absolute assholes at the bar?" spits Akaashi. Bokuto holds back a wince. Akaashi's mad. 

"Yeah," he says. "Exactly."

Then Atsumu is pulling Akaashi over to the dance floor and Sakusa has already turned back to the bar and ordered another three shots of vodka. Bokuto follows his example, ordering another couple of shots for himself as well. They sit tensely for a long few minutes, just staring at the bar after finishing their drinks. 

Bokuto is sick of the club. He wants to go back to the hotel where he can maybe eat some take out and then go to sleep. By the looks of it, Sakusa is too. They make eye contact, somehow knowing what each other is thinking without saying it. Bokuto is about to suggest that they share a cab when he feels someone’s eyes on him. He turns to see that they’re Akaashi’s eyes. 

Akaashi’s eyes as he grinds back on Atsumu. 

And he doesn’t know what point the younger is trying to make, but whatever it is, it’s certainly infuriating him. He looks over at Sakusa, who’s also looking pretty pissed off, and then back to the pair. He realizes that Akaashi isn’t the only one with wandering eyes. Atsumu is looking directly at Sakusa as he dances with Akaashi, only breaking eye contact to latch onto the shorter man’s neck. 

_What the fuck_?

Sakusa stands abruptly, pulling his mask back up over his nose and mouth, and Bokuto follows. They head to the entrance, weaving through the crowd of people without getting a single drink spilled on them. Bokuto had been certain that he saw the two setters tense up before they had left, almost anticipating something, but it doesn't matter now, because within two seconds of walking out of the club, Sakusa has him pinned to the front of the building with his hand around his throat and his tongue down it, and Bokuto takes a split second to decide that he very much likes this, then he’s kissing back.

It’s sloppy and wet and hot and hot as hell, their teeth clack together and their foreheads bump, but it’s exactly what he needs right now. And Sakusa’s so _aggressive_. He can feel his lungs gradually empty, feel the pressure on his neck where Sakusa’s hand is pressed against it, feel the material of the blue surgical mask rubbing up against his chin from where it’s pulled down. He’s pretty sure he got a semi as soon as they started kissing, but it doesn’t seem like it’ll be long before he’s fully hard. The thought sends an excited shiver down his spine. 

Sakusa lets go of his neck a few moments later, pressing just a bit harder before releasing, and Bokuto sucks in a deep breath that turns into a gasp when Sakusa’s teeth dig into the junction where his neck meets his shoulder, and then a deep groan when said man’s thigh rubs up against his crotch. 

Sakusa pulls away to speak. “You like it rough?” he asks, a surprised lilt to his voice. 

“Occasionally,” says Bokuto, running his hands up the taller man’s torso. “And this seems like one of those occasions.”

“Hm.” Sakusa steps away and pulls his mask back up over his face. “Call an uber,” he orders, and Bokuto moves as quickly as his pleasantly buzzed mind will allow. 

They stumble into Sakusa’s hotel room despite Bokuto’s being two doors closer ("because of _cleanliness"),_ and Bokuto is on his back in the middle of the bed in five seconds flat. He’s really gotta hand it to Sakusa. The man works fast. 

Their lips find each other once more, tongues moving hotly as they grind on each other, and Bokuto pushes one hand under Sakusa’s shirt to tweak a nipple. The pale man groans into Bokuto’s mouth, then leans up, trying to pull Bokuto’s shirt off of his back. 

Bokuto laughs breathlessly, arching a bit to help him. “Overzealous,” he breathes out, getting a pinch to his side in response. 

“You just learn that word?” Sakusa grumbles, licking a stripe up his chest. 

Bokuto squirms, trying to find more stimulation. “Yeah, yesterday,” he proudly admits. “Didn’t think you’d use your mouth.”

“You’re clean shaven and fucking hot,” says Sakusa after leaving a hickey on his chest. “I’m not stupid enough to pass up this opportunity.” 

“Not clean sha-” he gasps as Sakusa latches onto his left nipple “-shaven. I wax.”

Sakusa hums before moving to the other nipple, and the next time Bokuto opens his mouth, it’s to cry out expletives as he arches into the spikers touch and grips at his hair. Sakusa’s hands wander all over his body, smoothing down the ridges of his abs and dipping just under his waistband. 

Bokuto doesn’t know which way is up or down anymore. All he feels is _pleasure pleasure pleasure_ from Sakusa’s hands and tongue, and while this is nothing like anything he’s ever dreamed of, he feels like this is all he’s ever wanted. 

Deft fingers find their way to his belt buckle and quickly unlatch it before pulling his pants all the way down. Sakusa runs his palm over the bulge in his boxers and he lets out a shout, bucking into the touch. 

_“Fu-ck,”_ he moans, hips rolling rhythmically against the pressure on his dick. _“Sakusa-”_

“You wax down here too?” he asks, face so close to his crotch that Bokuto can feel the heat of his breath. 

He can’t tell what kind of answer the pale man wants, but he huffs out a _“no”_ and then a _“trimmed”_ for good measure. Sakusa hums again in satisfaction, before pulling his underwear down over his thighs and off of his legs completely. 

He nearly cries when he feels that tongue on his shaft, Sakusa not bothering to pump him or anything first. The stimulation is too much, he thinks, jerking into the touch. He’s absolutely out of it, paying no attention to his volume at all. Sakusa seems to like it, anyways, having this much control over the owl-haired man. 

Not wanting to waste too much time, he quickly goes down on Bokuto, taking him deep into his throat. He works his tongue over his cock slowly, leisurely, as if Bokuto isn’t writhing desperately under him. Bokuto tries to buck his hips to no avail. The hours spent in the gym have paid off, making sure that Bokuto can’t escape the cage of his arms. 

Sakusa pops off of his cock to crawl over him. “Bet you wish I could fuck you, huh?”

Bokuto mewls in agreement. He very much does wish for that, ye- _what does he mean ‘could’?_

“Too bad,” Sakusa says, way too calmly for the situation. “I don’t have any condoms.”

 _“Sakusa,”_ Bokuto moans desperately, “fuck, please!”

“Please?” One pale hand moves down to rub at Bokuto’s perineum. The touch is barely there, feather-light, and Bokuto is about to combust. “Please what?”

“I-” he’s cut off by the hand moving up to fondle his balls. “ _Please_ , I need to get off.”

“You don’t _need_ anything,” teases Sakusa. “You can’t die of blue balls.”

“I will!” Bokuto jerks as the hand begins moving again, only to stop just above his dick. “Please please please- I’ll do anything, just please let me cum!”

Then, _finally,_ the hand wraps around his cock. He nearly sobs in relief, babbling out incoherencies as he’s jerked quickly, grip tight and hot and absolutely _perfect_. 

“Thank you!” he cries out, hips moving in time with Sakusa’s hand. 

Sakusa moves back down to mouth at his chest and Bokuto feels the breath punch out of him. His breath is wholly uneven, body jerking, not knowing what direction will bring him the most pleasure. Then he feels a hand wrap back around the column of his throat and thinks that he might die here, wrapped up in pleasure at the hands of one Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

“You wanted to cum, didn’t you?” Sakusa taunts, hand moving even faster. Bokuto tries to speak, but can only let out a soundless gargle as his eyes roll to the back of his head. “Cum then.”

And Bokuto does, legs trembling with the force of it, back arched so high that it could snap in half. He cries out something, maybe Sakusa’s name or maybe just expletives, he’s not sure. Whatever it was, it was definitely a result of the onslaught of pleasure that came from a fucking _handjob,_ for God’s sake, and he’s nearly passed out anyways, so he figures that it doesn’t matter. 

He only barely registers Sakusa pulling his own cock out and jerking it quickly, and he slurs out a tired _“on me, please,”_ just before white ropes of cum shoot all over his stomach and chest. 

Sakusa doesn’t collapse next to him after he finishes. He sits for a moment and takes a few deep breaths before standing up and pulling Bokuto’s boneless form off of the bed and over to the bathroom. 

“Get in the shower,” he murmurs. “I’ll change the sheets.”

“‘Kay,” sighs Bokuto, still a bit out of it from the intense orgasm. 

He checks his appearance in the mirror after turning the water on, taking note of the hickies and the slightly red handmark left on his neck. His chest is covered in hickies too, he sees, and he quickly hops into the shower before he makes some kind of rash decision like going back into the room and begging for another round. 

He washes thoroughly, trying to rid himself of the scent of liquor and sex and sweat, then he wraps himself in one of the fluffy hotel towels and exits the bathroom. 

He blinks when he sees his clothes on the bed, which wouldn’t be all that weird if they weren’t fresh.

“I got your room key out of your pants pocket,” Sakusa explains. “Didn’t know if you wanted to walk out into the hallway basically naked.”

“Thank you,” says Bokuto, perplexed. 

Sakusa just nods before heading into the bathroom himself, and Bokuto tries not to dwell on the fact that the clean-freak let him take a shower first. 

He changes into the clothes swiftly before sitting in the chair at the far side of the room, unsure of whether or not Sakusa wanted him to stay and talk about what just happened. He looked around for a few minutes, noting how the room smelled like fabric lysol and clorox wipes, before deciding to stand up and grab his phone from where Sakusa placed it on the bedside table. 

He sits back in the chair before opening it, relaxing to the sound of the shower running and the noises of cars from outside. When he unlocks his phone, he sees that he has two messages, one from Meian and one from Akaashi. He checks the one from Meian first. 

_**From: Cap٩(˘◡˘)۶** _  
_Did you guys go back to the hotel?_

He feels bad -- the message was sent twenty minutes ago. Quickly, he types out a reply. 

_**To: Cap٩(˘◡˘)۶** _  
_Yea, sorry for not letting u know_

Then there’s the message from Akaashi. He clicks on it unassumingly, not expecting it to be so long. He doesn’t notice the bathroom door opening as he reads it, getting more confused and irritated by the second. 

Sakusa hums. “You read it? I got one from Miya too.”

“What the fuck is this?” asks Bokuto. “Who does this?”

“Them, I guess. Didn’t think Akaashi would be stupid enough to go along with a plan like that, though.”

“Yeah,” mutters Bokuto, reading back over the message. 

_**From: Akaashiᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)** _  
_Bokuto-san, I am so sorry. For the past few months, I’ve been acting very immature and childish. Atsumu-san and I are not dating. We had a bit of an arrangement going on, though, sexual wise. Atsumu and I really like Sakusa-san and you, respectively, but neither of you had really expressed interest in us. You even went so far as to give me Atsumu’s phone number. I thought you were trying to set us up. So when Atsumu suggested that we fake date to make you both jealous, I, regrettably, agreed. We thought it would get you two to make a move, but it only served to make you angry. I’m really sorry Bokuto-san, and I hope that you can forgive me._

Bokuto is beside himself, so furious he could hit something (read: Miya Atsumu). What kind of juvenile plot is this? Are they all not adults? He looks up at Sakusa who seems to be unbothered by the whole situation, but he knows that he’s equally as vexed. 

This goes beyond a simple lie. This was an attempt at _emotional manipulation_. How the fuck can they be able to trust them after something like this?

Sakusa speaks before he has a chance to voice his racing thoughts aloud. “This is stupid.”

Bokuto nods in agreement. “Very.”

“And yet…” he trails off. 

“And yet?” Bokuto looks up at the raven haired man. His hair is pulled back in a headband, twin moles on full display. It’s almost cute, Bokuto thinks, and he very nearly says it aloud, but Sakusa's speaking again. 

“I still like him,” he admits, looking Bokuto dead in the eyes, nothing but absolute honesty shown on his face. 

“Yes,” Bokuto agrees, without fully meaning to. But it's the truth. With all the time he’s liked Akaashi, all the time he’s known him, even, it’s difficult for him to just stop liking him, even after doing something as shitty as this. “Me too.”

Sakusa sighs before laying back in the bed. “You can stay in here, if you want,” he offers, voice muffled by the pillow. “Just turn off the light.”

He nods, standing up and clicking the switch on the lamp before crawling into the bed with his teammate. He sits his phone back onto the bedside table, opting to deal with Akaashi in the morning, and with closed eyes and relaxed limbs, he lets the sound of Sakusa’s breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? This idea came to me while writing something entirely different, but I immediately went to write it. To be honest, I'm not sure what will happen with them after this. Will they get together? Will they not get together? Who knows, maybe Bo and Sakusa will end up dating¯\\_( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ)_/¯. 
> 
> Let me know if you want to see a part two (and three) though! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> (Just realized that this is the third time I've written Atsumu and he's only ever been a piece of garbage... my bad y'all)


End file.
